The present invention relates generally to jewelry storage cases, and more particularly, to a jewelry storage case for organizing and storing jewelry in an orderly fashion.
In today's society it is quite normal for an individual to have a large number of different type and size jewelry items such as necklaces, rings, earrings, bracelets and the like. Typically with prior art jewelry cases, jewelry is simply placed loosely in various open compartmental areas. A problem with maintaining loose earrings and similar like articles is that they are difficult to locate and also become tangled in with other pieces of jewelry. Additionally, necklaces and bracelets that are simply placed in individual compartments often become tangled within itself making its retrieval much more difficult. This problem becomes even more severe if one attempts to take the jewelry case on trips as the items therein are typically left to bounce around in a haphazard fashion such that they become entangled and mixed with each other making it extremely difficult and time-consuming in retrieving the article. A further disadvantage of prior art jewelry cases is that they typically make no provision for holding large or long pieces of jewelry in an organized manner, leaving the large jewelry to be simply placed in a pile in a large compartment area. This also presents the problem that the large jewelry will become tangled with itself or other pieces of jewelry.
Applicants have invented a jewelry case which provides for a high degree of organization of both small and large jewelry and which also assists in minimizing jewelry from mixing with each other, thus making it easier to retrieve desired jewelry items.